Hot Water
by Troll Crew
Summary: A tale of how a Floatzel learned not to mess with Granny Feraligatr. Spanking Fic, proceed at your own risk.


The Rub-A-Dub River was home to many water-dwelling Pokemon, the river itself doubling as a sort of village with many homes built around it. It was a small village, but it was a peaceful village. A tight-knit community where everybody knew each other and every one another and looked out for each other. From the sweet old Feraligatr that baked the sweetest of pies to the local inn that was run by Swanna.

However, in every bushel of apples, there was one that was rotten. And that was the town's trickster, Floatzel. Floatzel was well known for playing tricks on the other Pokemon in town, whether they were native to the town or just visitors, none were safe. The Sea Weasel swam through the water as she looked for her next victim when the sweet aroma of something sweet hit her snout. She swam towards the source as she came across some sort of house. She looked upward and saw that she found her way to Feraligatr's house. The source of the smell was coming from the window, where a freshly baked pie was sitting there. Since this was a pretty nice town, it was pretty uncommon for Feraligatr to leave a pie to cool in the window. Nobody would steal from such a friendly lady.

But like we said, Floatzel was a rotten apple.

As stealthily as she could, Floatzel hopped out of the water and started to sneakily make her way to the window sill. She slowly made her way to the window and peeked inside. No Feraligatr in sight! Greedily, Floatzel snatched the pie right off the sill and ducked under the window. Successfully grabbing the sweet, Floatzel started to dig in, claws-first into the sweet, apple filling. Floatzel shoveled the pie into her muzzle, savoring and munching onto each piece. Each bite made Floatzel's heart skip a beat and made the Water-Type hunger for more.

Floatzel was one bite away from finishing the pie, but her snacking was interrupted when a strong claw snatched the back of her flotation sack and pulled her up onto her feet and turned around. She was not staring eye-to-eye with Feraligatr, and despite her advanced age, she was still pretty intimidating. As the Big Jaw Pokemon growled at Floatzel, Floatzel shuddered in fear and gave a pathetic whimper. She tried to make up an excuse on how the pie was already eaten when she got here and she was just gonna finish off the scrap, but Feraligatr paid no mind to that and ignored it outright.

Instead, Feraligatr demanded that Floatzel help her make another one. Floatzel giggled bashfully as she tried to tell her how she couldn't because she didn't know how. Feraligatr's answer was that she'd learn as the crocodilian Pokemon started to drag the squirming Sea Weasel inside. Floatzel continued to try and come up with excuse after excuse, but none would be very effective on the reptilian Pokemon. Once inside the old lady's house, Floatzel found herself being dragged to the kitchen as she struggled and wiggled, trying everything in her power to get away.

Feraligatr growled, declaring that she had had enough of Floatzel and her bratty antics. Floatzel tried to make another excuse, but Feraligatr put a strong claw on Floatzel's shoulder and forced her over the kitchen table, forcing her head and torso downward and making Floatzel stick her butt up and into the air. Floatzel felt her face flush as Feraligatr continued to scold her, telling her that if she was gonna act like a child, then she should be punished like one.

Confused, the flustered Floatzel tried to ask just what that meant, but she was quickly answered when Feraligatr's large, meaty hand gave a heavy swat onto Floatzel's bottom, causing her to squeal and squirm harder than ever before as it jiggled. Dumbfounded, Floatzel whined and kicked her legs helplessly as Feraligatr did not let up on the smacks that landed on her bottom. They were pretty slow smacks, each smack being a good few seconds in between each other. But what Feraligatr lacked in speed, she more than made up for in power as each smack sent a shock wave of pain up Floatzel's spine.

Floatzel whined and screamed and cried as Feraligatr was relentless in her punishment. Feraligatr firmly held her still as the smacks landed from the left cheek to the right. Feraligatr noticed how much Floatzel's butt jiggled with each smack, and scolded her on how she seemed to have stolen many more sweets than just her pie. Floatzel squealed as another smack caused her bottom to bounce, crying out about how that wasn't true.

With a huff, Feraligatr pinched Floatzel's butt, causing another squeal as Feraligatr scolded her how she shouldn't be eating any more pies with a bottom that bounces and jiggles like Jell-O. The Sea Weasel's cream cheeks were now crimson, and her bottom was starting to match as Feraligatr's strong hand continued to land onto her bottom. Floatzel sniffled, whimpering and sobbing as tears strolled down her face. She never felt so humiliated, but Feraligatr seemed far from done. She cried out and tried to tell Feraligatr to stop. All sorts of insults and curses flew from her mouth as she tried to get away from her.

That was the last straw. Feraligatr reached across the table and grabbed a wooden spoon. With the sturdy, wooden implement in hand, she lifted it up and continued to land swats across her bottom, which caused some louder cries from the Floatzel as the spoon gave more focused smacks and the reptilian Pokemon could swing the spoon much faster than her full open-palm. Crying out, Floatzel kicked her legs helplessly, but all that did was make Feraligatr more frustrated as the swats started to hit the Floatzel's thighs, which got louder cries as her thighs were now a constant target for the Big Jaw Pokemon.

Her bouncing, jiggling bottom was now a harsh shade of bright red as oppose to it's normal orange. Her kicking and struggling had nearly died down and her thighs were starting to match. Unable to stop her heavy sobbing and hiccuping, Floatzel begged and pleaded for Feraligatr to stop. Once the word 'please' left her lips, Feraligatr did pause and asked the sea weasel what she learned from all this.

When she said not to anger a cranky old Feraligatr, she got a flurry of fast, hard swats of the spoon onto her bottom, which made her break out into another round of hot tears. She quickly corrected herself, crying out how she shouldn't steal from others and to be respectful. With the answer that Feraligatr wanted to hear, she had decided to stop the spanking and put the spoon down on the table.

With the spanking finally over, Feraligatr pulled Floatzel into a hug, gently rubbing the sea weasel's back. Astonished, the sniffling Floatzel brought her to more tears as she hugged Feraligatr, feeling the same warmth one would resume from a caring grandmother. She cried her eyes onto her shoulder before the hug finally broke. With a smile, Feraligatr told her to get ready for baking.

Floatzel bashfully tried to, again, get out of helping her bake as she was much better at eating pies than baking them. Feraligatr gave her a stern look before reaching over for the spatula. With a yelp, Floatzel ran over to the fridge and asked what ingredients they were going to need for this pie. With a nod and a grin, Feraligatr told her they'd need to wash their hands first.

And with that, the two Water-Types got to work baking another pie.


End file.
